My Friend
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Charon is a young boy living in the Sinnoh region. One day, after misplacing a toy robot, he meets an unexpected friend. Yeah, it's another adaptation of Charon meeting Rotom.


**A/N: Charon is awesome. That is why this now exists. That's all I got for you all today. Plus the fact that, knowing me, I will probably immediately abandon this, but I'll try not to.  
**

* * *

I'm not quite sure why I feel it necessary to write here in this journal, but I suppose I just do even for the fact that I feel as though I will keep my memories and secrets with it forever locked in the complexities of my mind. Perhaps I want it to be discovered, long now after I'm gone and forgotten by all but my few remaining relatives of the younger generations. Perhaps I merely wish to write down my memories and recollections for when I am old and my memory deteriorates to a less than enviable state, but no matter the reason I am writing in this journal my mother was so kind to buy for me. The Lord only knows I'd never spend my own money. I had to beg and pretend I had no money at all, that I'd spent it all on baseball cards or penny candy or whatever young boys like to buy with whatever scraps of money they have from their parents' meager salaries.

I suppose that I should start this journal by introducing myself. My name is Charles, or as my mother affectionately calls me, Charlie, an obvious diminutive of my name. However, I prefer to be called Charon, after the moon of Pluto, though the only person who refers to me as this is my father. I am living currently in the depths of Sinnoh, nearby Jubilife City on a hill that overlooks it all. The date today is June 13, 1951 and I am thirteen years and four days old. I belong to a wealthy entrepreneur family, with my father being the CEO of a new technological company known as Silph Co., and it's headquarters is in the Johto Region, which is much too far away for my liking. My father is often away in Johto on business, and it makes our home feel emptier than it already is. It is a large house, much larger than the homes you'd find in Jubilife City, though it is bustling with people. Apparently Mother never cared for all the busyness resulting in our home being built just outside of the city, away from some of the noisy cars, people, and other things you could find there.

I am often inside my home, reading out of our newest edition of the Sinnoh Encyclopedia, reading about all the new technology that is birthed every few years. We have a large library where we keep many books, varying from fictional stories of many genres, to non-fictional scientific journals, encyclopedias, dictionaries, and so on. I almost always sit at the window seat, half-hidden by the soft maroon drapes that hang from a gold curtain rod. It's not because I like to see the outside world, no, but because it is where I get the greatest amount of sunlight, since it faces the east and when the sun rises I get a beautiful amount of sunlight, even when it obscures my eyes just the smallest bit. I have developed the habit of pushing my spectacles up to the bridge of my nose because they slide down so much as a result of this reading. When the sun reaches the western sky, I simply move upstairs to my parents' bedroom where the light shines in beautifully, combining its colors with the soft eggshell blue wall paint and it's glimmering white trim meshing together and reflected upon the silk sheets and golden-brown comforter. I feel most peaceful at these times and that is why I have never truly wondered about the world's outside wonders nor have I wanted friends much. I've had no reason to.

Sometimes, though, I am disturbed by one of our servants, a maid coming in to dust or a butler coming to inform it is time for some meal throughout the day. I am always left incredibly angered and agitated, despite my admitted love of food. As a result of me not doing much other than reading or other sedentary actions, I have quite a belly for our times. It protrudes from my stark white button up long sleeve shirt just the smallest bit. It is a mixture of a perceived laziness and my mother's doting that gave me this physique; but do not think I never excercise. I must move sometimes. I go to school in Jubilife City, to an all boys private school where they force us to do exercises every school day between lunch and arithmetic, both being what I'd prefer more than excercise. These actions could involve running, climbing a pointless rope, or playing a short game of various sports. I've always despised sports. So much sweat, dirt, and the ugly ache of limbs and too little thought or reason. When I go through the stages of life to an adult, I know I will be something more useful than a baseball player or a football player. I shall be a scientist. I love technology because of my father, who as I've mentioned before is the CEO of Silph Co., a company based around technology. Father promised me a part-time researcher's position when I grow old enough to hold a job, and he said depending on how well I'd do I would move up in the company till I myself became CEO. I am excited for that day but until then I will be studying arithmetic and all variations of the sciences, and, of course, I won't be lacking on other courses as well.

Let me not forget my favorite of past time, even more so than reading: inventing. Designing new technological oddities. Wireless electric clocks, watches with different functions other than telling time, and even little mechanical men known as robots all developed in my room, now permanently messy as a result. I truly have a knack for it, and it will take me far in Silph Co. if my genius continues on this excellent path. Thus far the only thing that's comes close to working was one of my robots, which could manage movement like humans, though I had no idea how to design it to actually move. This robot has become very important to me very fast. Just three days ago, one day after my birthday, it was an especially hot day for early summer. The grass in our wide yard had grown too tall to look presentable. I was sitting at the dining table eating my breakfast of fried eggs, toast, and two sausage links, when one of the male part-time servants, James, I think his name is, came in.

"You called for me madame?" he said nervously, pulling off his baseball cap and wringing it. Mother had not been pleased with his recent work trying to unclog the sink, causing a mass of water spurting from our sink's pipes, resulting in me having to fix it as a young man that actually knew a thing or two about, well, just about anything. James wasn't very intelligent, to say the least.

"Ah yes," said my mother, wiping her mouth after she'd swallowed a small half a fork full of food. "The grass is awfully high. Don't you think it'd be good to cut it?"

"Cut the grass? Well of course!" James worried expression turned to a grinning idiocy. "No problemo, madame!"

"Good. And let us not have any incidents, yes?"

"No, course not."

"That's a good man."

Jame turned around on his heels and thumped over to the foyer and opened our front door. Our Glameow, Jewels, swaggered in, slyly weaving through James' legs. Jewels sprung onto the counter, and casually padded over to my plate. I swiped my plate away before she could stretch out one front paw to steal a morsel of food.

"No, Jewels!" I growled at the Glameow, who hissed in return. I hate that creature so deeply, and it feels the same towards me. The only reason we have it is because of Mother.

"Oh, Charlie, don't be so mean," said Mother, lightly rubbing Jewel's back with her left hand. She placed a small piece of fried egg on her fork and fed it to Jewels.

"I don't believe that's sanitary," I said warily, taking a bite of my sausage as Jewels eyed more fork as she chewed her piece of egg.

"Are you calling Jewels _diseased_? She is a beauty and as clean as your or me."

"She doesn't bathe or brush her teeth. What if she carries a disease from chasing another filthy Pokemon?" Mother ignored me and scratched Jewel's back again. Still holding my plate in my hands, I stood up from the table. "May I be excused? I'd like to finish working on a project of mine."

"What about your food, dear?"

"I'll eat upstairs, thank you."

I turned from my mother and steadily stepped towards the smooth and shiny wooden staircase. Once I'd climbed them I made my way to my room, just at the end of the hall where it took a right turn to the rest of the upstairs. I pushed the door open with my foot and pushed it closed behind me with my back. I walked to my disgustingly cluttered desk and set down my plate on a small piece of open desk area and sat down in my chair. My eyes ran over the rest of the desk, looking for my project, but it was nowhere to be seen.

_My robot,_ I thought anxiously, swiveling around to check all corners of my room. _Where is my robot? _I leaned down to scan the area underneath my desk and found nothing but balled up pieces of paper and small bolts and one screwdriver. I turned to the rest of my room, looking around frantically for my robot. It was nowhere in plain sight. I rushed over to my window sill, thinking maybe it was hidden by my navy blue curtains, but no, it was not there either. However, just as I turned something orange caught me eye. I stared out the window to my front yard, where James was starting the lawn mower and my robot lay helplessly in the grass. I wondered how it got there, but I instantly figured that Jewels might've taken it to irk me. Suddenly, the mower roared its engine as James had finally started it. I knew he wouldn't see the robot, and that he would most definitely run it over. Panicking, I darted down the stairs and flung open the door as James pushed along towards my defenseless robot. My mother yelled something from inside the house but I ignored her words.

"Stop!" I cried out, though he did not hear me because of the roar of the mower. "Stop, I say!"

I ran into the grass, feeling the softness of the blades on my soles as I intercepted James and the mower's path of destruction.

"What?" James said, as he ran over my robot's arm. It made a horrible noise as it tore at the metal. He gasped and pulled back the mower and shut it off. "I'm sorry! Is that your toy?"

"Toy!" I snarled. "That was my life's work there! How will I fix it?"

"It's just the arm!" whimpered James. "Maybe you can replace it?"

"No! Just go away, you idiot! Go!"

James sighed and turned from me, pushing open our white front gate and letting it swing shut with a loud slam. I knelt down and picked up my robot with the mangled arm. I gently took the arm and observed it. The wires and circuits had been badly damaged by the mower's blades and the entire hand had been destroyed. I sighed heavily as I held the robot in the crook between my arm and my side. I turned to the lawn mower.

"You're responsible for this," I told the inanimate mower. "You electrical beast!" I violently kicked the mower with my short and fat right leg, before the mower began to shake violently. I backed off, thinking that mower might be cross with me for saying those things, even though in my rational mind I knew that couldn't be true.

Green sparks flew from the machine as it morphed into an orange mower. The mouth that held the blades shifted up, forming a mouth of shiny metal and sharp teeth, and its square shape became rounded and on the front it formed frightful blank green eyes. I gasped loudly, beginning to feel my stomach churn as I became frightened. I tripped on my feet and fell onto my back. I pulled my head up to view the demonic mower in all its glory.

"_Rototoooo_~"

I blinked as it happily and stupidly mumbled that unintelligible word.

"H-Huh?"

"_Rotooo_!"

The mower shook as something popped out of the motor, transforming it back to what it was intended to look like. A small orange Pokémon, shaped much like an upside down pushpin appeared before me. It was covered by an electric blue outer shell, if you were to call it a shell. The creature flew towards me, smiling amiably. I blinked, sitting up quickly and finding myself face to face with the Pokémon. I remained silent for some time, and it waited patiently.

"H-Hullo," I managed to say eventually, pushing myself backwards as to not be so close to the electric creature.

"_Rotooo_~"

"You have certainly frightened me, I hope you know."

"_R-Roto._.." The Pokémon said these strange mutterings apologetically.

Now knowing that I had nothing to worry about, I stood up and brushed my clothes off. I picked up my robot again, and said to the Pokémon, "Well, I suppose it's all right. You haven't done too much harm. You are free to go back to your master, or back to the wild or wherever you call your home."

The creature remained there, looking almost expectantly. It seemed to eye my robot. I glanced at my robot. "Do you like it?" I asked. "I made it myself."

"_Rotooooo_!" The Pokémon shot into the robot, making it sputter to life. "_Ro-Ro-Roooooo_..." it whined softly, gently waving its injured arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"_Roto_!" The Pokémon let out a pathetic cry.

"Then get out of it."

The creature agreed and removed its presence from the robot. It seemed relieved of pain and regained its amiable smile. I stared at it and it stared at me once.

"Go," I said, making a pushing motion. "Go. Away. Go."

I heaved a heavy sigh and turned from the new creature and walked back into my house and shut the door. Mother was sitting on a couch in the living room with Jewels. She frowned when she saw me.

"Charles, why did James leave?"

"Oh... uh... he finished really quickly."

"Did he now?" Mother glanced out the window from her seat and sighed. "An awful job., I really must fire him."

"I agree," I said quickly with a nod of my head. I tucked my purple hair back behind my ears, realizing how unkempt it must be.

Suddenly, my mother gasped and pointed towards me (or, at least, I assumed so). "What is _that_, Charles?"

"What is-" I turned to where she was pointing and saw the Pokémon again. "I thought I told you to go away."

"_Ro-Roooooto_!"

"Get rid of it, Charles. We're not keeping it."

"I never wanted it!" I stomped towards my front door again and stepped onto the grass again. The Pokémon followed me. I quickly jumped back inside and shut the door. I lightly dusted my hands off.

"There. It's gone now."

"Thank you, Charlie." I nodded and trudged up the stairs to retrieve my breakfast plate. I thought it might have become a little cold since these events had occurred and I wanted to eat a warm breakfast. After retrieving my plate, I walked into my kitchen. I placed it in our microwave oven and entered in two minutes before turning to the fridge for a drink. As I reached out to touch the handle, it transformed into a familiar orange creature with eyes and a smile. It was surrounded by purple sparks. It, the Pokémon that is, appeared from the fridge and smiled.

"_Rotoo_?" it asked gently, as if saying 'Will you be my friend?'

"I told you t-" I hesitated. This thing could invade electrical appliances. How astounding, I realized it was for a Pokémon to do this. "What are you?"

"_Rotooo_."

"Roto? Your name is Roto?"

"_Rotooom_!"

"Rotom! You're Rotom!"

Rotom cried its name approvingly. "_Rotototo_!"

"Right on the head, then! Well, my name is Charles, Rotom, though I would like you to remember me as Charon, for I much prefer that name to Charles." Rotom seemed to nod. "Excellent. From what I can gather, you can take over electrical appliances. That is incredible," I said, rubbing my chin. "What else can you take over?"

"_Rototooo_... _Roto_..."

I had no idea what it was attempting to communicate, so I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, how about we test different appliances and see what you can control, hm?" I heard the microwave's alarm indicating that it had finished heating up my meal. "After breakfast, of course. A scientist needs to be well fed to think clearly. Are you hungry?"

Rotom happily repeated its name, eagerly sending out volts of electricity to indicate a _yes_. I smiled and opened a pantry door beside me to take out the small bag of Pokemon food and a bowl.

"I'm sure Jewels won't mind sharing her food with you." I chuckled as I poured the small brown bits into the little plastic green bowl for Rotom to eat. I took my plate from the microwave and set it down on the counter, eating there with Rotom so that Mother would not see me go up with a bowl of Pokémon food. Both of us finished quickly, with Rotom giving a contented cry of its name and I merely smiling.

"Satisfied now, hm?" I asked Rotom, taking its bowl and my plate to our sink and setting them down in it. "Good. Now I can conduct experiments on your abilities. Follow me, would you?" I turned the corner to the living room and staircase and realized my mother was still there. "Here," I whispered to Rotom. "I believe that I can sneak you upstairs in my robot."

"_Rooo_?"

"I know it hurts you but it'll just be for a second and it most likely won't hurt if you don't move."

Rotom frowned but obliged my request, disappearing into the broken robot. I climbed back up the stairs, with my robot in hand. I chuckled as I entered my room, shut the door, and locked it. Rotom reappeared before me, looking pained as before but seeming to recover quickly. I opened a chestnut cabinet where I kept all the projects I was not working on at the time and removed a small wireless electric clock.

"Can you go into this clock?"

Rotom entered my clock, forming a bright orange version of it. The hands twirled stupidly and Rotom cried its name in happiness. I chuckled gently. "Good job. Let's try something else now."

We went through as many machines as I could, my excitement and joy growing with every appliance. Rotom was so fascinating a Pokémon and, oddly, I feel very connected to it. It is a very friendly and kind creature, and I hope to find that we are friends become as my time with Rotom increases it becomes more and more obvious that we shall. It is my friend, my only friend, unless you count my some of my school acquaintances, but of course I do not as I've never truly been kind to them nor have I ever accepted an offer to play a game or ever invite them to my home or, in turn, go to one of theirs. My connection with this one Pokémon is curious, but a beautiful one. My father will call tonight and I wish to pour all my newly gained details of the past three days but I know I must refrain. He could react in many different ways. He could be positive about my friendship and discovery, but he might want to run experiments on Rotom and take it to Johto to do so, and that is something I do not wish to experience. He could also be as rejecting as Mother and tell me to let Rotom go, though I know it will not abandon me. I must keep Rotom a secret for its good and mine.

* * *

**A/N: So there ya go. Chapter one. No I have to think about what the hell I'm gonna do for chapter 2. I'm thinking teenage!Charon or Charon in college or getting a job at Silph Co. I dunno. What do you think? Leave a review if you have feedback and/or an idea of where this should go next because I honestly have no idea.  
**

**Yeah and sorry for errors because it is late and dad proofreads my stuff. I did proofread but I probably missed a lot of errors.  
**


End file.
